Happy Anniversary
by luvrgrl14
Summary: It's Katie and Oliver's two year anniversary. They could only give each other one gift to show the other how much they care. The story is always better than the summery, I promise. This is M, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Review please!


**A/N: I love the Katie/Oliver idea, so I'm posting a new dealio. This is my first story like this, so please be nice. It is in fact a one shot because my attention span is about as long as a gnat's. If you want some great Katie/Oliver, look up She's A Liability, by a good friend of mine. She's a great writer. Anywho, on with the... yeah...**

**Disclaimer: It ain't mine. That's all I have to say...**

* * *

Oliver shut the door to Katie's room and locked it. She was staring out the window when he came up behind her and slid his arms around her, pulling her tight to him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her quietly.

"You. Aren't I always thinking about you?" she responded, as quietly as he had.

"It's only about half as much as I think about you he told her. He carefully moved her beautiful hair around over her shoulder to kiss the back of her neck.

Her voice sounded a little different when she next spoke. "Tonight is two years for us, Oliver."

He pulled his mouth away from Katie's neck and shoulders long enough to answer her. "Did you think I had forgotten?" he whispered into her ear, feeling the goosebumps for on her arms, which were over his.

"No, of course not. I was just thinking..." She trailed off.

"What? What were you thinking?"

"I just... I love you so much... I wanted to give you the most amazing thing I could for our anniversary."

His breath caught in his throat. He could barely speak, but he managed to ask her, "Did you come up with anything?"

Katie turned in his arms to press her body to his. With her mouth an inch from his, she said, "What do you think?" Before he could answer, she pressed her lips softly to his. As he took control and began to kiss her back, she could feel the fire low in her body. She knew it was desire. She also knew that tonight was the night to act on it. She just prayed that it was what he wanted, too. She was almost sure, anyway. She had seen it in some of the ways he had looked at her. she let her hands slip around to his chest, feeling the muscles in his chest. She also felt the buttons on his shirt. She hesitated, waiting for a sign from him.

All of the nerves in Oliver's body were like little live wires. He could feel every place where his and Katie's bodies touched. He could feel her lips against his, soft and warm. He knew what she was giving him, and he was too overwhelmed to process it. He had wanted her so bad, for so long. He had always held back, never wanting to push her or make her uncomfortable. Now, he let himself go, but not too far. He knew that this would be her first time, and he planned on making it the best he could. He could feel her hands on his chest, and her fingers hesitating on his shirt buttons. He pulled his arms form around her and undid the top one without even pulling away from her lips. He left the rest up to her.

When Oliver undid his top button, he put one hand on the small of her back and one on the back of her neck. She took his hint and began to undo his buttons, making sure her fingers trailed over as much of the newly exposed skin as possible. She felt him shiver. She gently pulled away from his lips to kiss along his jawbone and down the side of his neck. She trailed gently kissed over his shoulders and down his chest. He was tall enough that her eyes were only at shoulder level, so she didn't have to bend far to reach his abs. He moaned softly and she almost grinned. At that point, he pulled her back up by her shoulders to kiss her.

When he was kissing her, he broke away only long enough to pull her tee-shirt over her head, then his mouth was on her in the places hers had been a few moments ago. Except he used a teeny bit of his tongue and a few tiny bites. When he reached her chest, he reached behind her and undid her bra, slipping off her shoulder and tossing away. He took one hand and let his fingers trail from her shoulder down to her exposed breast, hearing her breath catch when he reached her nipple. He gently rolled it between his fingers and bent down to take it in his mouth and suck on it. He felt her tremor and heard her moan. He then had his mouth all over her chest, kissing and sucking everywhere. She was totally breathless by the time he had finished. He then swept her up into his arms, and kissed her mouth as he laid her gently on her bed. He kissed from her collarbone down to her waist and kissed the line of skin above her jeans. Carefully, he undid them and slid them over her hips, down her toned legs and off of her, adding them to the pile of clothing piling up on the floor. He could feel the anticipation in her body every time he touched her. he slid the tips of the index fingers from both hands along the line of her underwear and slipped them down off of her as well. When he had done that, he pulled back a little to take in her beauty. She _was _beautiful. The most beautiful girl he had ever met.

As his hands left her she looked up a little to see him staring at her. She blushed self-consciously and tried to ball up, but his hands held her tight. "Why are you doing that?" he asked.

"I just... I'm not exactly comfortable with my... self."

He laughed shortly. "Katie Bell, you have nothing to be ashamed of in the least. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever known. Now, just be quiet, relax, and enjoy."

He trailed his fingers from her breasts down her tight stomach, over her hip bones, and then to her thighs. He trailed closer and closer to where she desperately wanted him. When he jumped over to her other thigh, she moaned softly.

"What?" he asked, while still touching her thigh.

"Pleeeasee." She couldn't help but make the word a moan.

He grinned wickedly at the effect he had on her. "Please, what?"

"Mmm Oliver, please!"

He saw her eyes, dark with pleasure, and heard her quiet moans, and almost lost control. He got the hint and slowly ran his fingers over her. She gasped with pleasure and he again felt his control slipping. He could feel his jeans getting tighter and tighter with every noise she made. He slipped his fingers in over her core, and she jerked a little

"Oliver!"

He chuckled a little and rubbed her clit gently. "I know, love, I know." He slipped a finger inside her and she jerked again. He slid in and out slowly. She was tight; he knew it would hurt her, and he was worried, but her quiet groaning pushed his worries away.

"Do you like that, Katie?"

All he got as a response was a slightly louder moan. She was starting to tremble. Sliding another finger into her, he dropped his mouth to her waist, and kissed down to her hips. He could feel her start to writhe, and her moans got louder.

"Olivvverr. Oh God. Oliver..."

He planted little kisses on her, and then ran his tounge over her clit. She almost screamed with pleasure.

"Oliver! Oh my God. Ohhh..."

He pulled his fingers out of her and slipped his tounge in her instead. This time she did scream a little. Oliver felt his jeans become way too tight and pulled away from her. She moaned in need.

"Oliver, please, don't stop. Oh my God, please don't stop!"

Oliver slipped his pants and boxers off and came over her again. "Katie, honey, this is going to hurt you know. Only for a minute, and then you'll only feel the pleasure, but it will hurt..."

She was breathless when she answered him. "I know. I'm ready. Pleasee."

She watched him bite his lip, and angle himself over her opening. He pushed into her quickly, taking the rip-it-off-like-a-band aid approach. She bucked and gasped in pain. She could feel herself rip, then she heard his voice.

"I'm sorry Katie, I'm sorry. Hang on, be still and it'll go away. Just be still for a minute."

The pain soon subsided and the pleasure returned. She arched up into him to tell him she was ready, and let him take over. He began thrusting his hips into her, slowly at first, then harder, pounding. She was soon whimpering and they were both moaning shortly. Katie could feel the pleasure building up somewhere low behind her stomach. She managed to gasp out, "Oliivverr, I can feel it..."

He could barely breathe. She was so tight and perfect, and he could feel his orgasm coming. "I know baby, I can feel it too." He sped up a little so that he was truly slamming into her.

Her body began to tense, and the power of what she knew was her coming orgasm built. "Oh God Oliver, I'm going to cum!"

He could feel her muscles tense and he knew she was right. "It's ok honey, relax. Let it come."

All of a sudden, right after one of his thrusts, she felt an explosion of more pleasure than she had ever felt. She screamed with the raw power of it. Her muscles freaked, tensing and untensing uncontrollably.

He felt her muscles jerk around him and he slipped over the edge, moaning and joining her in the most amazing orgasm he had ever had. They were both still for a minute, letting the orgasm wash over them both. He collapsed next to her on her bed as she lay panting next to him. He draped his arm over her and pulled her body to him, her back to his chest. Quietly, in her ear, he said, "You ok?"

She laughed, regaining some of her breath. "Ok? I'm better than I've ever been in my life. Thank you so much. That was... amazing."

He smiled into her shoulder. "Good. I love you Katie Bell. More than anything in this world. Remember that. Now, go to sleep. Goodnight, my darling."

She sighed and relaxed into him as he pulled the covers over them. "I love you too, Oliver. More than you could ever know. Goodnight."

As they were both drifting off, they murmered a soft, "Happy anniversary" to each other. Then they fell asleep intertwined, and very much in love.


End file.
